<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddle by killerweasel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609746">Cuddle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel'>killerweasel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling. Aw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="inner">
<p></p><div class="entry-content"><p>Title: Cuddle<br/>
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)<br/>
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel<br/>
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel<br/>
Word Count: 100<br/>
Rating: G<br/>
A/N: After Episode 6<br/>
Summary: Cuddling. Aw.</p><p> </p><p>
      <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
    </p><p> </p><p>"Zzztop thinking so loudly."</p><p>"Sorry. Are you sure this is what you want, Bee? We haven't done anything like this before."</p><p>"Oh, that's nice."</p><p>"First time I've used Holy energy like a heated blanket. I just... I don't want to hurt you accidentally, you know?"</p><p>"Azzz long as you don't go overboard, I should be fine. It tingles in a good way."</p><p>"I've got an idea. How's that?"</p><p>"Your wingzzz are magnificent."</p><p>"They are now. It took a certain demon to point out I'd been grooming them wrong this entire time."</p><p>"Less talking, more cuddling."</p><p>"Anything for you, my Prince."</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>